


Fake

by Missy



Category: Showgirls - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristal is one fake bitch, all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cold Snap '15, prompt: Cristal/Nomi, Nails

Cristal is one fake bitch. 

Everything about her is fake, too. Her hair is mostly extensions – Nomi knows because she pulled on a handful of them and they nearly came out in her hand. Her lips are injections and feel like airbags when Nomi kisses them. Her tits are like rocks from the implant she got in Mexico. And her damn _nails_.

Nomi knows good acrylics. She’s had Molly helping her with her style, and Molly knows her shit. Nomi doesn’t know who Cristal’s using but whoever they are they know dick about make-up. Cristal’s nails feel like rocks, sharp little furrow-diggers that leave marks on Nomi’s back and thighs, right where it’s hardest to cover.

Nomi frankly hates the bitch. She’s waiting for the day Cristal dies, or fucks off to the dessert; disappears so Nomi can have her moment. 

It’s too much aggravation. And it’s almost enough to make Nomi stop fucking Cristal.

She decides she’ll stop when Cristal’s cunt stops tasting so damn good on her tongue. That’ll be any day now, she decides, and gets back to work servicing the woman.


End file.
